


Aux bains.

by Mitsugoro



Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un yaoi qui ne vous prendra pas l'après-midi pour le lire. Je vous laisse la surprise pour le couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux bains.

Avec les singes des montagnes pour seuls témoins, ils partageaient la chaleur des eaux du volcan. Le guerrier avait éprouvé de la nostalgie en massant les épaules et le dos fatigués du vieil homme. Comme la vie humaine pouvait être fragile, voilà ce à quoi il songeait en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le vieil homme, lui, n'avait que ce contact avec son compagnon. Sans ses lunettes, puis au milieu des vapeurs, il lui était impossible de deviner sous quelle apparence se révélait l'antique guerrier à ce moment, mais aux yeux de ce dernier, il était un trésor, et le vieil homme s'abandonnait à ces étranges caresses.

Au moment d'entrer dans les eaux fumantes, le guerrier avait pris sa main et l'avait guidé jusqu'au centre du bassin naturel, où l'eau effleurait ses épaules. Le vieil homme se sentait merveilleusement bien, dans cette chaleur, et auprès de celui qu'il avait sauvé, et qui l'avait sauvé. Emus, les deux frères de cœur s'enlacèrent tendrement au milieu des vapeurs. Le guerrier serrait contre lui le vieil homme, résolu à protéger jusqu'au bout son frêle compagnon, le plus précieux trésor qu'il ait jamais gagné de toute sa longue existence. Le vieil homme dessinait sans les voir les contours du visage du guerrier de ses mains. Le reste n'appartenait qu'à eux et aux fumées.

Car loin de les éloigner, au contraire, les années passant n'avaient fait que resserrer davantage le lien qui les unissait. Et Yoshimitsu pensa, le docteur dans ses bras, que même si l'Eveil ne venait pas maintenant, au moins n'avait-il pas traversé tous ces siècles en vain.


End file.
